


Not Hero

by Danuy13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danuy13/pseuds/Danuy13
Summary: Ash. Greninja. And Darkrai.
Relationships: Gekkouga | Greninja & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gekkouga | Greninja/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Not Hero

Sunset.   
Someone may say that sunset is a heavenly palette, the colors of which, somewhere high, are mixed by an artist invisible to the eyes. Someone will say that sunset is the fierce fire of the sun, blazing during its battle with the moon. And Greninja will tell you that sunset is just the end of the day. There is nothing special about it. Just the sun, the yellow circle in the sky that they see every day, leaves the firmament. Although sunset is a warning. A warning that the light of day is ending and soon the darkness of night will come.

He did not see such a warning that day. That was a big mistake. His gloom came too swiftly, so that he did not even realize immediately that the light had gone. Rather, flew away on an airplane. They broke up at sunset. Let's go on different roads. From the conversations of his friends (Clemont and Bonnie, as far as I remember, they were not going anywhere), the Pokemon realized that he was now in Alola. Not at all bored. Probably even forgot it, like others. But he’s feeling bad. It hurts him. He sits on a tree branch, looks at the setting sun and cries, remembering. Greninja remembers. He remembers everything, to the smallest detail. Does Ash remember - he does not know. But he loves to hope. Hoping - yes, he remembers, also looks at this damn sunset and thinks about it. He is not forbidden to dream, right? The rustle in the bushes. Shinobi does not turn around, his eyes did not flinch, the light of the departing sun burns in them. - What do you need now? I want to be alone. - he does not need to guess, he knows who it is. He has long been following him, eating on his pain, his bitterness, his fears. And she doesn’t want to be left behind. - Usually you are more affable. - a dark shadow appears in front of him, but he is not afraid. He used to scare him, so much so that he could not fall asleep for weeks, but now ... He has lost the instinct of self-preservation. His only visible eye sparkles with a cold blue. So now he’s calm. When he gets angry, his eye burns with a bright red light, the color of blood. He is close. He feels the cold emanating from him on his skin. However, he does not tremble as before. His eyes do not run through the clearing. He is looking straight into this blue light. Darcry grins: “You are pathetic if you still yearn for that wretched little man.” He has no right to call him that. This is not his business. What difference does it make to him, what is he thinking about and yearning for? Let him call him what he wants, but he does not dare to mention Ash. Especially in that tone. Greninja is angry, and he feels it. He feels his anger and hatred, just because of one word. Darcray is amusing. He likes to make him angry. Like how he tries not to respond to his words, ignore his appearance and his very existence. The lord of nightmares knows that he will never succeed. It is only necessary for him to mention in the conversation the boy by whom he dries senselessly, how it explodes, like a volcano. What was his name there? Oh yes, Ash. Ashes. A boy with black naughty hair and brown eyes, in which you can find and see the light that gives you hope. A sweet smile and reckless behavior with his signature phrase: "Do not give up until it's over." That is how Greninja described him. Rather, part of the description that he remembered. Inside, he grimaced. From such an amount of sugar in this he was sick. - Go away, please. - Darcray heard the whispers of Greninji. “I need to be alone now.” And Darcray really left. Only here not because he was asked by the Pokemon, but because he felt the approach of Zaigard. The legendary guardian of Kalos would not have been very once meeting his dark colleague. No, he was not afraid of him. He was just too lazy to listen to his endless ranting about the "division of the territory." He grinned again. If Darcry were honest, he would say that he already knows Ash. He remembers how he tried to save Dialga and Palkia in Sinno, remembered the meeting with him in Kenalive City, remembered the battle with him on Lilly Island, when he made a temporary alliance with that strange man, Tobias, remembered how he tried to warn Pikachu on the “old friendship” about Lysander and the Flame Team through nightmares (it seems to me that there cannot be ten Darkrays around the world). Yes, he remembered all this well. And now he follows his Pokemon. In principle, he does not need it. The emotions of other creatures of the world are quite enough for him. But this Greninja ... Never in his life had he seen such a strong connection between a trainer and a Pokemon. The connection is strong, and the pain of her loss is the incredibly intense cocktail of negative emotions that he craved. Something unusual, exotic - and here it is. So just a Pokemon will not untie him. However, the temptation to visit a man and to carefully slide along his stupid dome appeared more often, exactly, as well as to kiss everything from head to toe. Strange, huh? It is possible that too frequent feeding is affected by the emotions of the same creature, which prompted the desire for the carrier itself. This already happened to him, although not so ... desirable. Sometimes, crawling into the dreams of Greninji, he could see such sophisticated paintings that drove the mind of any other intelligent Pokemon. Darcray didn't care. All of his dreams, whether ordinary or erotic, were concentrated around Ashe. It was fun to watch them. Sometimes even nice. Although often the first. The lord of nightmares closed his eyes and plunged into the shadow of a large tree, again drawing energy from the raging Greninji. To some extent, it was a symbiosis: he received vitality, and Greninja could finally get rid of his ill-fated insomnia. Quite an acceptable deal, he thought. Night. It will be morning tomorrow. Then a day. And then sunset again. And everything will be repeated in a circle, until the end of time. However, Greninja was not going to meet each sunset alone. Sooner or later, he will fall off from here, when their mission is over, when he becomes free, he will find Ash. Maybe even earlier. He owes them nothing. This is the work of Zaigard, not his. In the end, he was not a Pokemon - the hero whom he was considered. He was the most ordinary Pokemon, Greninja, with his mortal desires and urges. He did not want to save the region. He did not want to give up his coach. He did not want to be nice with the Pokemon order. He did not want to remain in history as the "Pokémon that saved Kalos." He wanted one. What he always dreamed of ever since he was little Froakie. Greninja wanted love. And when he finally almost got it, he had to leave. He hated them for that. I hated with all my heart and soul. They shared it with their family. It was selfish, but he wanted to run away right now. To this Alola, to Ash. Forget about the vines of negative energy, about Zaigard, about Darkrai, about Kalos, about everything except him. Yes, that’s selfish. But he could no longer remain disinterested ...


End file.
